An Altered World
by KimaraSims
Summary: Ten years ago every memory on earth was altered, erasing Kimara from it entirely. Taking her place with Spike, Wolfram&heart created Drusilla. All a deal made by a jelous enemy of Spike's and Wolfram&Heart AN: stay with me for the first few chapters.pleas
1. Long Time No See

Hey there. This is my first Angel fanfiction.So please be easy on me. I know it may go a little fast but like I said it's my first one.

It takes place in season one just after the episode** Sense and Sensitivity **in season one.

**BTW:** Spike desided to stay in LA after the Gem of Amara thing, coming to the conlution that his life couldn't sink any lower.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An Altered World

Chapter 1: Long Time No See

Roaring car engines, blazing music, mixed voiced, and bright lights all polluted the cool LA night air. But in the dark, almost forgotten, ally the 3 vampires hardly noticed.

"Why won't you pay me?" Spike demanded for at least the twenty time that night as he leaned on the hood of Angel's 1967 Plymouth Convertible.

After throwing his opponent at the brick wall Angel glanced at Spike. "Pay you for what? You never do anything except stand around making smart ass comments. And plus I don't like you." Angel answered before he was kicked across the ally by the vampire he was fighting.

Spike rolled his eyes as he pushed him self away from Angel's car. Casually walking over to the two battling vampires he picked up the stake that was kicked out of Angel's grip sometime before.

Before Angel knew it the vampire he was beating on with his fists exploded into dust and before he could stop him self (not that he cared) his right fist went flying into the left side of Spike's jaw.

Spike shook his head shaking away the little pinch of pain that came along with the blow. He just stared at Angel wearing a 'did you have to do that' look.

Angel shrugged. "Well you were the one with the bright idea of standing behind him when I was in the middle of a punch." Angel said as he walked to his car with Spike right behind him.

"Yeah well I didn't know you were in the middle of a punch, in case you didn't notice there was vampire blocking my view. You know what, now that I think of it I'm surprised I didn't see it come'n you over grown prim-ape"

Standing on one side of the his car Angel looked at Spike who was on the other side looking at him. "And you wonder why I don't pay you."

The front door of the Angel's Investigations office burst open with Angel walking as fast as he could toward his office, followed by Spike right on his behind him.

"Give it a rest Spike, it was over 104 years ago."Angel huffed as he slammed the door to his office closed. It amazed his how his and Spike's conversations could go from one topic to a totally different one in a matter of minutes, sometimes even seconds.

"No I won't give it a rest." Spike continued as he opened the door to Angels office.

Now standing in front of his office window that had a glorious view of just one of Los Angeles's many allies, Angel threw his head back. He should have known a door wouldn't stop him.

"Um Angel?" Cordelia called out to get his attention from the threshold of his office.

Angel sighed. "What is it Cordelia?"

Spike glaired at Cordelia. "I believe I was talking first."

Cordelia leaned on her right hip with her hand resting on it. "No I believe you were yelling first." She corrected him emphasizing yelling then continued. "And you can wait. Angel there's a guy in the main office, who you totally walked passed and ignored, who say's his name is Rowel and that he knows you."

Angel turned to faced his employee and saw behind her his old time trusted friend.

The three filed their way out of Angel's office and into the main room.

Rowel stood up off the coach shaking his head with a smirk. "You two are still going at I see." Rowel was a vampire as well, older then Angel by 254 years. He had shoulder length cut dirty brown hair, a big muscled figure but not as big as Angel's, and dark brown eyes.

Spike laughed stepping foreword. "I though you were out an about vacationing on the other plains and what not. Thought it would take you longer to see'em all."

Rowel nodded. "I saw most of them, but I guess you could say I got home sick. I started missing your sorry ass." Rowel laughed patting Spike on the back.

"So, how long has it been mate?" Spike questioned now sitting down on the coach.

"111 years." Angel answered unenthusiastic. "You still don't have a soul do you? Still in the killing field of the innocent?" Angel questioned folding his arms over his chest.

Rowel nodded and sat down on the coach. "I got back and people told me the great Angelus got a soul, but forced on him for killing a gypsy. Cursed. Of course I didn't believe them at first but then I started hearing it from every body and I knew it was true. Fell in love with a slayer. That's a first. I wish I was here for that. But no. I'm not killing humans anymore." Rowel finished lowering his head.

Spike raised an eye brow. "Don't tell me you got brain washed too."

Rowel chuckled and shook his head. "No. I just saw some things that changed my perspective."

Angel nodded.

Rowel looked at Angel weary if he wanted to bring up the subject. "I heard Darla didn't want anything to do with you after you got souled."

Angel nodded and turned his gaze to the floor. "Yeah."

Although Angel couldn't see, Rowel gave him a sympathetic smile. "Sorry it hear that"  
But Angel made no response. Rowel raised his head shocked that he almost forgot what had been on his mind since it first occurred. "You know what I find strange? When I asked people about you and Kimara," Rowel gestured to Spike. "They didn't know who I was talking about. They said they never heard of a Kimara. They only told me about a Drusilla. Do you know what their talking about.?"

Spike and Angel looked at Rowel confused.

"I know eh." Rowel said sitting back in the couch.

Spike looked from Rowel to Angel then back to Rowel again. "Who's Kimara?"


	2. Kimara?

Well I can see this isn't doing to well, i hope it gets better. So here is chapter 2 even if no ones reading it. Well it is near christmas so that could be it to but anyways here you go.

Oh by the way you say the name Kimara (Kim-are-a).

Chapter 2: Kimara

Rowel stood up shocked. "You mean...you don't...that's impossible."

Angel stepped foreword with his arms now unfolded. "What's going on?"

"Maybe one of the plains got your mind all jumbled." Spike subjected now sitting up straight.

Rowel looked back and forth between Spike and Angel. "My mind is perfectly fine." Rowel shook his head and began pacing. "This is impossible. The whole word doesn't remember who Kimara is but me. This isn't right." He muttered to him self then stopped and turned to Angel. "Where's your books?"

Angel pointed to the corner of the room where a small book shelf stood with demon history books staked in it. Then he looked at Spike worried.

Cordelia shook her head, shaking the little bit of confusion away. Things were always confusing around this place. "Can I go home now?" Cordelia whined.

Angel nodded still watching Rowel franticly search through books. "Yeah sure"  
Cordelia smile. "Good. See you tomorrow." With that she gathered her things up and walked out the front door.

Again Rowel shook his head. "This isn't right. All it mentions is Drusilla, no Kimara. But there never was a Drusilla."

Angel walked toward Rowel. "Who's Kimara spouse to be?"

Rowel scoffed. "To make a long story short he was with Kimara not Drusilla." Rowel pointed to Spike. "Drusilla never excited. There was only ever Kimara in his life as was he in hers."

Angel and Spike knew Rowel would never lie to either of them. And it was impossible for another world to affect someone's memory who wasn't from that world. And they also knew Rowel was acting too serious to be lying.

Spike thought for a moment. The only women he had ever loved in his life and undead life never truly loved him back. Cecily no doubt about it, never had feelings of love for him. And Drusilla, she did love him but only in the beginning. Eventually she lost interest in him and began carrying on with others. "Did she love me?" Spike asked while still staring off into space.

Rowel smiled and nodded. "Always, with every fiber of her being. She loved you from the first moment she show you. Although she didn't know it was love then, she didn't understand what love was. But as she grew up and began understanding what it was she knew it had been love the whole time." Rowel paused and laughed. "The first time you two met, you were 12 and she was 5 days old. You know it's amazing how much times have changed. Today it would be discussing for two people to be in love with a 13 year age difference. But back in the day it was normal." Rowel shook his head trying to get back on topic. "Anyways, Kimara was screaming bloody murder from being handled so much but her mum put her in your arms anyways. She kept on crying until she looked up at you. The moment she looked up at you and saw your face she stopped crying. You told me that story once. You know you were so proud of her, almost as much as she was proud of you. She never once thought about leaving you. Never would she let that thought cross her mind. She knew she was nothing with out you, her life would be hell. And now the one thing she never wanted to think about is true. She's living in hell. That is if she remembers ...or if she's even still alive. "Rowel shook his head at that thought, "No, no one would ever think about killing her."

Spike stood up from the coach and walked over to where Angel and Rowel were standing. If what Rowel said was true, then someone took away the one person in his life that ever loved him back. Spike didn't know what his life with Kimara was like but he knew it had to be better then the one he was living now. "I can't remember her at all but I know I want her back."


	3. Classified

Sorry that it's been a while but with christmas, school, and now exams i've been busy. Forgive me. I hope you like this new chapter.I actually just wrote it up an hour or two ago. I don't really know what to say other then if you have any questions feel free to ask away and I'll get back to you. I love reviews. (hint hint). lol.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: Classified

Wolfram &Heart

"Who's this?" A young male, new to the law firm, questioned his older co-worker pointing to one of the many tall erect cylinder filled with green liquid containing one unconscious body each.

The older man pressed a few buttons on the side of the cylinder tank and on the small screen appeared in red flashing 'classified'. The man pointed to the small screen for the other to see. "Classified. This one's the only one in here that doesn't have a name or file. Never has."

The young man looked up at him astonished. "Why?"

The older man smiled and shrugged. "I don't know. Classified."

"In all your years you've been working here they've never told you anything?" The young man asked following the older to the door.

He shook his head. "Nope, which means either they don't even know or they think they can trust me. Either scenario means it's even more important then any other body in this room. Even you and me." The man shut the door behind him and the other leaving the room in complete darkness except for the glowing of the machines.

The classified body, a female, ;human to the naked eye; floated motionless in the green liquid. Long dark brown hair spread around the bowed head, limp body covered by a gray tank top and short shorts was now just another forgotten shell in an hardly empty room.

Their bodies floated limp and motionless while their minds remained alive and active in another room.

2 floors up was a room filled with small cylinder jars in freezers. One of the many jars had just a serial number on the top. If typed in to the data base 'classified' would come up. The serial number matching the classified female in the basement. Though the jar looked full or empty of nothing in importance a mind resided in there. Remembering was the only action it was capable of. More to say then the body it belonged to.

1862 November London England

Madeline Sims gently set her 5 day old crying infant down in the arms of a young 12 year old William Hartley.

The soft Cotton layers of his clothes cushioned the brand new bundle of life in his arms as it continued to cry out and squirm in irritation. A look of uncertainty claimed the young boys face as the baby refused to stop crying.

Then all of a sudden the room went silent as the young baby ceased to cry or make any movement except to breathe.

William looked down at the baby as it was looking back up at him in wonder. The baby's dark eyes were lock with his clear blues, and it's little mouth was barely opened. For the longest moment the two just continued to stare at each other taking in every detail of the others face.

Madeline blinked. No mattered how hard she tried she could never get her new born baby to stop crying. But some how this young boy found a way. "William, that's unbelievable. How did you do that?"

William slowly shook his head, keeping eye contact with the new life in his arms. "I ┘I didn't do anything."

Out of the blue the baby in his arms reached up and pulled the handkerchief out from his left breast pocket and began playing with it. It's sweet laughter rang through out the room.

Anneliese smiled at her son. "William, I think young Kimara has taken a liking to you."

William smiled brightly down at the young baby girl in his arms named Kimara, who began taking in a fascination to one of his hands. He laughed as she tried wrapping her tiny baby hand around his index finger.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please reviw. Please please please. Thank you. :) ( hopeful smile)


	4. Could Be

Please tell me what you think of his chapter and my story, especialy last chapter, im really proud of that one.

Chapter 4: Could Be

With a flash of light before his eyes and a searing pain, a vision from the powers that be took over Doyle's mind. Doyle groaned feeling the pain begin to take over as he stumbled off the bar stool and clung to the bar for support.

(Flash of light)

A young woman, about 18 with long dark brown hair a slim figure and blue green eyes, stood in the center of a man made circle with wide frightened eyes. She looked around franticly and spotted her love being roughly pulled away from her by 4 men. The woman ran toward him but was stopped by the circle of men. Her love also reached out for her but didn't succeed either. Standing on the side lines watching with a sickening grin stood a tall man and a shorter one beside him.

(Another flash of light)

A dark brown leather skinned book resting on a bookshelf long and forgotten.

(Last flash of light)

Doyle stood holding his hand to his forehead, ignoring the stares as he maid his way out of the bar.

(Lower level of Angel Investigations, Angel's living area.)

"How do we get her back?" Spike asked for the 10nth time in 6 minutes.

Rowel, who was sitting on the coach, rest his elbows on his knees. "We have to know what we're dealing with before we go charging anywhere. We don't know where she is or even if she's...still alive." Rowel said calmly and trailed off.

"So Let me get this straight." Angel interrupted from where he stood in front of rowel. "There was no Drusilla. That never happened."

Rowel shook his head. "No there wasn't. Who eve did this must have put her in to take Kimara's place. You sired William, then he sired Kimara. But there was no Drusilla."

"WELL LETS DO SOEMTHING OTHER THEN JUST SITTING HERE. What are we even doing?" Spike demanded getting angry that they weren't doing anything.

Rowel looked over to Spike. "You're feeling it aren't you? Even though you don't remember her, you have that need for her. Cause you know without her your nothing. What ever this person or thing used to erase everyone's memory is wearing thin on you finally. They should have known it wouldn't hold on you."

Spike's shoulders sagged and he dropped his head and nodded. "Yeah."

"We're going over what we... or I know." Rowel reminded them. "Which isn't much cause I don't what to remember exactly."

"Angel" Doyle called making his way down the stairs.

Angel turned around to face Doyle who was now 5 feet away from him. "Yeah, what is it?"

Doyle took in a long breath and exhaled it. "I had a vision. But it wasn't like the usual. It was a vision of the past. It had already happened."

Angel looked at him confused. "Why would the powers that be send you a vision of the past?"

Doyle shrugged. "Don't know but that's not the end of it. Spike was in it. Along with a pretty look'n girl and Wolfram & Heart."

Spike shook his head. "No. I've never dealt with Wolfram & Heart before."

"Unless." Rowel stood up. Before he was going to ask about the whole vision thing in general but then Spike not dealing with Wolfram & Heart took his attention. "What did you actually see in your vision?"

"What"s going on?" Doyle asked.

"Just answer his question then we"ll explain." Angel ordered.

Doyle obeyed. "There was a girl, vampire, looked about 18 but who knows . She had long dark brown hair a slim figure and blue green eyes. She stood trapped in a circle of vampires in an office in Wolfram & Heart. I'm not sure what branch though. You-" Doyle pointed to Spike. "-were on the outside of the circle being held back by 4 vampires. You were trying to get to the girl and she was trying to get to you. Two other men, one human and the other a vampire, stood to the side. One was grinning and the other was just standing there next to him. The one grinning was the vampire and the other was I think a lawyer. Then I saw a brown leather skinned book on a shelf in Kenny's book store across the street from Shamus's bar."

"Kimara was 18 when Spike sired her." Rowel whispered to him self. Gaining everyone else's attention. "When I left she had blonde hair and he had brown, things change." Rowel looked up at the other. "It could have been her. Can you draw her?"

Doyle nodded. "Yeah sure but-"

"And the man grinning?" Rowel cut off.

"Yeah but will somebody please tell me what's going on."


	5. Existance

I was boared today so I came up with this. SNOW DAY'S ROCK.

DISCLAIMER: I used a few lines and descriptions from the episodes 'I Will Remember You' and 'To Shanshu In LA' from season one of Angel.

:) Please review and tell me what you though about this chapter. I enjoy feed back.:)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: Existence

"The Gateway for Lost Souls." Angel read from above the white stone arch on one of the walls in the under ground chamber.

Spike raised an eyebrow and looked at Doyle. "The Gateway for Lost Souls is under the post office?"

Doyle shrugged. "Well it makes sense once you think about it. Beside that's just a coincidence. The Gateway was here way before the post office was. Now listen, the Oracles are finicky and unpredictable. When you get in don't dilly dally, just ask your questions and get out."

"You"re not coming with us?" Rowel asked standing in front of the arch.

"I'm not allowed. I'm just a messenger." Doyle answered putting some herbs into an urn. "We beseech access to the knowing ones." Doyle spoke as he ignited the herbs in flames and the stone of the arch began glowing white light. "You're in." He nodded.

Rowel, Angel, and Spike stepped through the white light of the arch and into a bright white marble chamber where two gold and blue beings, one a man and the other a woman, stood.

"Come before us lesser beings." The man greeted.

"What have you brought us?" The woman demanded.

Angel held out his hand to revile a thousand year old pendent in good shape.

The woman held our her hand and the pendant flew from Angel's hand to hers.

"It's the pendant of Loyalist." Angel informed her.

The woman looked the pendant over and smiled. "A true warrior he was." The woman said and placed the pendant around her neck.

"Well?" the man inquired.

"What happened to Kimara?" Rowel spoke up. "When I left this dimension she was here, but now that I'm back nobody's even heard of her name. I ask around and look and in books still I find nothing. Not even Spike, out of all people, remembers who she is. It's as if's disappeared off the face of the planet."

"She's still here." The man assured them standing on one side of the trio.

"You mean she really did exist." Spike whispered looking at the ground astonished. As a apart of him believed Kimara was real an even larger part of him believed that she was a myth. But now every fibber of his being knew that she had been real. The Oracles couldn't lie.

"No." The woman shook her head standing on the other side of the trio looking at Spike as he looked back at her. "She does exist."

"Although her body is but a shell separated from her mind she still lives on." The man explained.

The woman continued. "While her body floats as just another, her mind goes on remembering the life she lived."

"Which was with you." The man confirmed nodding at Spike. "Her whole life she lived with you. From birth to the moment she was erased from the world's memory and existence."

"She may not exist in the world or any other but her own mind, but she still lives in the world. Which is a form of existence in and of it's self." The woman told them.

Angel glanced at Rowel. "So your saying Kimara really did exist and was erased from existence. But she's still here.-"

"Closer then you think" The man added.

"But her mind and her body are separated. While her body is immobile her mind remembers her life because that's all that she is capable of." Rowel finished.

"Yes." The woman nodded.

"Who did it?" Spike asked the next question.

"Someone who despised you for all that you had. Which was Kimara." The woman answered.

"Despised." Rowel echoed. "But they don't now because he doesn't have Kimara." Rowel paused and thought. His head shot up and he looked at Spike and Angel. "Constantine. He always envied you for having Kimara. Time and time again he tried winning her over but in the end just made a fool of him self."

The woman nodded again. "The problem is that your dealing with forces larger then any of you. Where you stand five they stand many."

The man walked around the 3 vampires. "This Constantine you speak of, he hides behind man's law like so many. Making deals with them."

"Wolfram & Heart." Spike gritted his teeth. He really hated lawyers now more not then ever before.

"Constantine made a deal with wolfram & Heart to erase Kimara from the world but still keep her alive. He knew that she was too important to kill." Rowel pieced together.

"That's what Doyle's vision was about. But why did he erase her from the world when he could have made it so the world thought she was with him?" Angel questioned Rowel.

"Because he knew even though her mind would be altered it would still be tainted with Spike. Which wouldn't be good enough for him." Rowel answered.

"That's all great but how do we get her back, stop Wolfram & Heart from doing it again, and kill this Constantine git?" Spike asked taking a step foreword.

"You get the mind, the body, and the book." The man answered.

"The Powers-That-Be have agreed to protect and prevent this from happening again." The woman turned and began walking away.

"But Constantine is up to you." The man held up his hand Rowel, Angel, and Spike went flying out through the arch.


	6. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets Part One

Hey. Here's chapter 6. While I was writing it I was looking back at the prvious seasons of Angel and wanted a reason for one of the Books to be in the store. Then I remembered something even bigger that I could fit this whole story into...I won't spoil it, I want it to be a surprise. Muhahaha. But I promise if I play my cards right you would never have guessed.

Please review, it means a lot to me, to know what the readers think, and it know that there are actual readers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: Secrets, Secrets, Secrets Part One

Doyle jumped back the second he saw the 3 vampires being thrown back through the arch. "What happened? Didn't it work?"

"Yeah." Spike nodded getting up. "It worked."

"Wolfram & Heart has her." Rowel announced brushing him self off.

Doyle scoffed. "Slimy bastards." He cursed. "So what do we know?"

"A vampire named Constantine wasn't to fond of the fact that Spike had Kimara and he didn't. I guess Constantine finally had enough of it and made a deal with Wolfram & Heart to take and erase Kimara from the world. But she's still in this world. Here, in LA, to be exact." Rowel explained. "Again, in Wolfram & Heart."

"Her mind is separated from her body. We have to find out whereabouts in Wolfram &Heart they are and get them back. The Powers-That-Be agreed to prevent it from happening again but Constantine is up to us." Angel explained.

"The book." Spike reminded them coming out of his wondering mind of what Kimara was like. He had been trying so hard to remember or imagine her. "They said to get the mind, the body, and the book. I'm guessing they meant the book from Doyle's vision."

Doyle nodded. "To Kenny's Bookstore then."

------------------------------------------------

"This is it." Doyle called out taking the book off the shelf.

Spike was the first beside Doyle and held out his hand. "Let's see it."

Doyle handed Spike and book and watched him flip through pages not knowing what he was looking for.

Spike continued flipping through the pages, barely skimming them, until he turned to one page that had a picture of him and an outrageously beautiful young woman. Then he froze. The year read 1900 and showed only the upper torso of both their bodies. In the picture Spike stood transfixed with love gazing down into the young woman's eye. He wore a old fashions black suit with his shoulder length honey brown hair tied back. The woman stood 7 inches under his height also staring up at him with the same look of loving transfixion. Her elbow length blonde hair was pulled up into a fancy style and she wore a black gown.

"That's Kimara." Rowel pointed out looking at the book over Spike's shoulder.

Spike looked from Rowel then back to the book, taking an un-needed shaky breath. Just from looking at her picture Spike could feel his former human persona, William, begin to surface. After he turned it was very rare that that ever happened, according to the memories Wolfram & Heart made. Spike tilted his head examining the picture and ran a shaky hand over Kimara.

"I thought all the books were changed." Angel stated looking at Rowel for an answer.

"This place gets imports from other dimensions." Doyle told them.

Angel looked back to the shelf to see where Doyle got the book from. Beside an empty space leaned a book titled _'Reuniting The Body And Mind'_.

Doyle saw the book Angel picked up and held up his hand. "Wait a minute. But that one looks like the one from my vision too.." Doyle pointed to the one Angel was holding.

Rowel raised an eyebrow. "Coincidence?"

Spike looked up, coming back into their conversation. "What else could it be?"

"I don't know" Angels shook his head. "But lets just get the books and get out of here."

With that they all went up to the front desk front desk and paid for the books. When they finally left the clerk at the desk, a 40 something year old man with black hair and thick framed glasses, watched them drive away and picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hello, it's Mark Shaw from Kenny's Bookstore." The man answered the person on the other line. He nodded turning around. "Yes, they've just left with the books." There were a few more moments of silence with Mark listening on the phone. "It wasn't a problem." Silence. "Good day." he finished hanging up the phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lilah stood up from her desk with a smile and made her way out of her office to Holland Manner's. Still with her smile, Lilah knocked on the door and awaited an answer which came seconds later. She opened and closed the door once she stepped in then sauntered her way over to Holland's desk.

"Lilah" Holland greeted with a smile and nodded in his gritty pleasant voice. "I take it you bring me pleasant news?"

"I've just received a phone call that we've been long awaiting from Mark Shaw at Kenny's Bookstore." Lilah announced taking a seat in a chair.

"Yes." Holland inquired.

"They've got the books.-"

"Which mean's that it's only a matter of time." Holland finished standing up with s smile. He walked over and stood beside Lilah who was still sitting in the chair. "Lilah. I knew you were an asset to his company the moment I hired you."

Lilah stood up. "Thank you sir."

"Now." Holland began walking to his office door. "I do believe it's a time we pay our dear client a visit."


	7. Secrets, Secrets, Secrets Part Two

No one has reviewed on chapter 6 but I have chapter 7 ready so i'll just post it.

:( sigh. No reviews. Please :I

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: Secrets, Secrets, Secrets Part Two

The rows of lights turned on one by one illuminating the dark room. Four sets of foot steps echoed through the room making their way down the rows of tall erect cylinders until they stopped in front of the classified brunette.

Holland and Lilah stood in front of the container while the two lab employees stood off to the side.

"Mrs. Hartley or Kimara which ever you prefer." Holland addresses the unconscious and immobile body in the classified container with a friendly smile. "Well, to make it easier lets just use Kimara. Kimara, we are so very sorry for your long wait. We are happy to say that it won't be to much longer until you and Spike are reunited again. We truly are terribly sorry for the long wait but we here at Wolfram & Heart do have a schedule to keep. Timing has to be just right you understand." Holland ended his speech and nodded at Lilah.

Lilah turned to the older of the two employees and handed him a computer disk. "Install this into the law firm system data base under her file." Lilah ordered motion to the classified brunette as 'her'.

The man did as he was told and went to the nearest computer to insert the data.

"Sir?" Lilah asked turning to her boss. "What's next"

Holland smiled. "It's time to have a chat with Lindsey."

"Of course." Lilah smiled as they walked out of the room leaving the two lab employees to installing the information.

The young man turned to the older one who was busy installing the disk. "So after how many years they finally give her a file. That's strange don't you think?" The older man nodded.

"Yeah but in this law firm you learn to not question what your told to do or anything at all for that matter. This place is full of strange things that you can't even begin to imagine. If you question the wrong thing you just might find your self as dead weight, literally. I guess you didn▒t know what you signed on to when you applied for this job"

The younger man gulped and decided that from then on he would mind his own business. He liked being alive with all his parts attached.

After the older man finished installing the disk he and the young employee made their rounds checking on the bodies.

Because her mind was removed from her body Kimara could produce no movement. Not a blink, an unneeded breath, not a twitch, and no sign of emotion. She remained a lifeless shell as she had been for years now. It was all about the mind. The mind held the power.

1863 September London, England

A 10 month old Kimara Sims sat on the floor in the front living room of the Sim's house hold. In front of Kimara, William sat on the coach with Madeline beside him and his mother beside her. Across from them Charles, Kimara's father, sat in a chair.

Kimara looked back and forth with curiosity between each person involved in the conversation. Finally her blue green eyes landed on William and a bright smile grew across her lips. Kimara began reaching for the coffee table next to her but it was too tall for her.

William watched Kimara in curiosity wondering what she was trying to do.

At last Kimara got a hold of the edge of the coffee table and began trying to pull herself up. Finally she was up and clinging to the coffee table for support. With wobbly legs Kimara released her grip of the table and began staggering her was over to coach.

All William could do was watch in astonishment as Kimara took her first steps toward him.

Anneliese gasped and directed Charles and Madeline's attention to Kimara who was taking her first steps to what Madeline thought was her.

Kimara wobbled from side to side, and when she reached her destination she clung to the free spot between William and Madeline.

Madeline let a happy tear run down her check as she picked up Kimara and kissed her checks. "That's wonderful. Charles did you see that? She walked right to me. Her first steps."

Kimara's face turned red as she began to cry and reaching for William.

Anneliese observed and nodded in understanding. "Madeline, darling. I believe Kimara was walking toward William."

Madeline looked from her crying daughter in her hand to William and noticed Kimara was reaching for hi. Her face twisted into hurt but then a small smile took over. She looked from her daughter to Anneliese. "She certainly has taken a liking to you William." Madeline smiled as she handed Kimara over to William.

William let Madeline set Kimara in his lap with out protest. He placed one hand on her back for support, since she was beginning to fall over, and the other on her waist. He couldn't help but smile.

Once Kimara was settled in his lap she craned her neck up to look at him and stopped crying. A smile graced her lips when she saw he was wearing one too.

A little while later Kimara crawled up William's lap to his torso and wrapped her little arms as far around his waits as she could and laid her head on his stomach closing her eyes eventually falling a sleep.

William smiled and wrapped his arms around her gently, careful not to wake her.


	8. Plans In Motion

I'm just about done chapter 9, please tell me what you think of this chapter. I'll always welcome REVIEWS. :D.

Chapter 8: Plans In Motion

"You think he's going to be ok?" Doyle asked Rowel and Angel leaning on the counter in Angel's kitchen.

Rowel looked up from the book and glanced across the room to see Spike sitting in the same spot he had been in for half an hour now and still staring at the picture of him and Kimara. Rowel nodded and went back to reading the other book they got from the bookstore. "Yeah. Once we get Kimara back he'll be fine."

Cordelia shook taking another sip of her coffee. "I don't know. I think he's been around Angel too long. He's got the whole brooding thing going on which can't be healthy. I mean, we already got one miserable, tortured vampire and we really don't need another." Cordelia then glanced at Angel. "No offence."

Angel looked at Cordelia blankly then back at Rowel. "Have you found anything yet?"

Rowel shook his head and shoved the book away frustrated. "No. I only understand every other word and I don't even know what kind of language this is."

"Then find someone who does." Spike ordered menacingly suddenly appearing beside Rowel.

Rowel sighed and craned his neck back. "Even if I could read it I wouldn't even know what to look for. We need something to undo the spell Wolfram &Heart did for erasing Kimara from existence, which takes some serious dark arts. Then we have to find a way to get her mind back into her body but first we have to find a way to get her out of Wolfram & Heart."

"I think I could help you." Came an unexpected familiar voice from the bottom of the stairs gaining everyone's attention.

Angel's expression darkened as he scowled the presence. "Lindsey. Get out, your not welcome here."

"If you want her back you better do it quick. Before they put the infection in her." Lindsey informed them not moving from where he stood.

Rowel stood up and walked to Lindsey. "What infection?"

"Rowel you can't trust him, he works for Wolfram & Heart." Angel told him walking over to the two men.

"I'm older then you, my senses keen enough to know that he's not lying." Rowel went on still looking at Lindsey.

Spike walked up to Lindsey and stared at him with cold eyes from about 3 feet away "What infection? What you going to do to her?"

"Not so much an infection, but it acts like that." Lindsey began. "And I don't have anything to do with it. I'm not in on it."

"Your with Wolfram & Heart, of course your in on it." Spike countered.

Rowel glanced at Spike, warning him with a look, to keep his temper down...for now. "What is it?"

"It's been in motion for thousands of years. The plans were made and set before anyone in this room was born." Lindsey went on with his cryptic speech.

"What are you talking about? What's been in motion?" Doyle asked looking at Angel.

Lindsey looked at each of them. "The plan to bright Illyria back. Illyria is one of the old ones. A God that came before the time of man, when earth was still ruled my the first original demons and Gods. Their planning to bring Illyria back by putting her essence into Kimara's body. After Illyria fully takes over Kimara's body there will be no way to bring her back. Her mind will be consumed by the fires of resurrection. Destroying everything that she┘was. She really isn't anything right now. Technically she doesn't even exist."

The room suddenly went quiet.

"Wait a minute." Cordelia broke the long silence. "How is it that you know who she is?"

"I was spouse to work on her case. I read her file, who she was, the things she did. She was a great legend. It's a shame no body but apparently you-" Lindsey looked at Rowel "remembers her."

Spike's head shot up and he took a step closer to Lindsey. "If you worked on her case then you know where she is. You can help us."

"But why would you?" Doyle interrupted. "You work for Wolfram & Heart."

Angel nodded beginning to understand. "Unless their planning something with Illyria that your afraid of."

"They want to bring Illyria back and save her for 'Thee Apocalypse', for when it does happen." Lindsey breathed out a shaky breathe. "It may not be in my life time or it may...but ...if it is...and by the sounds of it, it will be. Do you even understand what the world would be like if they succeeded? I shudder just thinking about it. I can help you, I want to help you."

As much as Angel hated Lindsey he knew that he had to trust him┘just for now. Not only was he doing it for the sake of returning the world to the way it was before it was altered by Wolfram & Heart and not only because he knew it was the right thing to do - the hero thing to do - , he was also doing it for Spike. He was forcing him self to trust Lindsey to get Kimara back for Spike. He and Spike weren't friends and he knew that they never could be, they were too different to ever be friends. But that didn't mean that he couldn't feel the guilt and sympathy that he felt for him now. The guilt for what he had done to him all those years. Seducing Drusilla so many times and belittling him. And sympathy for what he was going through now as both William and Spike. Spike had literally spent his whole human and vampire life with the one person he ever loved and cherished and who loved and cherished him back, - which was more then what so many got - and it was all taken away from him and he didn't even know it. The person he would have considered his world, life, and destiny had been taken from him and he didn't even know it. His life went from bliss to hell and he hadn't even known. Until Rowel came back. And now here Spike was, standing and fighting for something he couldn't remember. Fighting for it both as William and Spike because he knew what ever he had lost had to be important enough to lose. If it was important enough to alter the world and be taken away from him then he had to get it back. And because he knew what ever he had lost had to be better then what he had now┘which was nothing. "How much time do we have?"

Lindsey shook his head. "Not much. About 5 days to get her out of there. Illyria's sarcophagus is stuck in customs, if you can believe it."

"Alright well we should split." Rowel suggested. "Doyle, Cordelia, and I should look in the books and ask around for ways of putting Kimara"s mind back in her body, and un-alter the world. Angel, Lindsey, and Spike work on getting Kimara back."

"Yeah." Lindsey agreed. "We'll have to figure out a way to get you guys into the building." He began looking at Angel and Spike. "After we do you both can get her body. All you'll have to do is get in from the sewers, the room you need is in the basement. That's were they keep the empty bodies. I'll get her mind which is on the 3rd floor."


	9. How Do I Love Thee Part One

Chapter nine, I am pretty pround of this. When I was writting it I realized how much I loved writing the flash backs, so i went a little crazy. But I wanted people to understand what they really were about. There is still a lot more flashs backs to come so i hope you like them. Oh and the poem in the second flash back is by Elizabeth Browning.

Chapter 9: How Do I Love Thee? Part One

One Day later...

Angel walked down the stairs to his apartment in the basement of the Angel Investigations offices with no new information or plan in hand.

Cordelia was sitting at the kitchen table trying to decipher what she could from the books, which wasn't a lot considering it was Cordelia.

Spike was still sitting at the kitchen table with Cordy staring at nothing in particular as he had been when Angel had left 6 hours ago.

"Anything?" Cordelia asked when Angel reached the kitchen table and took a seat.

He shook his head. "No. Lindseys still trying to figure out a way to get us into the firm unnoticed. They have shaman's that sense vampires the moment they cross the threshold."

Cordelia cleared her throat and slowly looked at Spike, then at the table. "Is this really worth it?" She asked gently, afraid if Spike would lash out. "I mea...we don't even know if she was any better then Drusilla. Taking her out of the world might have been for a good reason."

"That question's been on my mind a lot." Spike confessed still looking off into space. "With all that's happened to me I'm just about ready to give up."

Angel shook his head. "Rowel wouldn't lie. You know that."

"No I wouldn't." Came his voice from behind the group with Doyle standing beside him.

Angel stood up. "Did you-"

"Got it." Rowel nodded. "The spell to un-alter her back into existence." He held up a book and a paper bag containing the ingredients for the spell.

"Good." Angel nodded. "Lindsey's said he has a way to get her mind back into her body."

"So we're do'n this?" Spike asked now standing beside Angel and Rowel. "We're really getting her back?"

"Yeah." Rowel smiled.

"Will I remember her? Will she remember me?" Spike asked with pain in his voice.

Angel knew him well enough to know that it was unshed tears that were glazing his eyes, that he was trying to hold back.

Rowel nodded putting is hand on Spike's shoulder. "Yeah. Once we do the spell to bring her existence back everyone who had memories of Kimara will get them back. All the history will be back were It should be. I'm not sure what will happen to Drusilla though. But I have a feeling you don't care."

Spike shook his head with a hint of a smile. "Not really."

"Would you like a sneak peek at what you two were like?" Doyle asked.

Spike just stared at Doyle, unsure of what to think.

"Doyle found a way to get a little glimpse of what your life was like before." Rowel explained.

Spike nodded trying desperately to hold back his tears. "God yes."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike sat on a kitchen chair in the center of a sand circle and candles.

Angel and Rowel walked around the circle with burning urbs, chanting a spell. "Rikatae gorum nontuk."

An orange light, which only Spike could see, appeared before his eyes and soon blinded him.

1863 October London, England

Kimara sat on the lap of a now 13 year old William Hartley in the living room of the Hartley house hold.

William was seated beside Charles on a two seat sofa, with of course an 11 month old Kimara on his lap, Madeline and Anneliese seated on the sofa across from them.

Kimara sat up right with a straight back, listening to the conversation being held although she could not understand what they were saying. Not yet had she developed an understanding of the English language or an ability to speak it. With curiosity she watched each person as they spoke.

As Kimara watched the conversation William watched her wondering what was going through her young mind. It looked as though she were trying to comprehend the words that were being spoken.

A few times Kimara had heard her mother and the woman sitting next to her speak 'William' and look at the young man who's lap she has sitting on. A young man who she had taken a immediate fondness too. Each time they did Kimara looked from who had spoken it to the young man she was sitting on. Now she had bowed her head and looked down with a face of frustration.

William looked down at Kimara and could barely hear her soft whispers.

"W...w...wi..." Kimara scowled, forgetting the sound of the word she was trying to speak. She waited until she heard it again. "Will-yum." She mimicked in a little shout. Kimara smiled brightly as everyone in the room stopped and looked at her with shocked faces. She giggled looking up at William who was looking down at her with the same look of shock. "Will-yum." She said again giggling even harder. "Will-yumWill-yumWill-yum" She chanted bounding up and own clapping her hands.

1876 April London, England

"William, why don't you read the poem you read me this morning?" Anneliese suggested to her now 24 year old son.

William bowed his head to hide the blush as he cleared his throat. "Now mother, I don't believe they would be interested in hearing that. It's just scribble."

"I wish to hear it." A now 13 year young old blonde haired, blue eyed Kimara spoke up with a smile and a deep crimson blush as William's gaze locked with hers.

"Oh yes we would love to heard it William.' Madeline urged.

William nodded and stood up with the said poem in hand. He cleared his throat once more and began to read.

"How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.

I love thee to the depth and breadth and height

My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight

For the ends of Being and ideal Grace.

I love thee to the level of everyday's

Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.

I love thee freely, as men strive for Right;

I love thee purely, as they turn from Praise.

I love thee with the passion put to use In my old griefs, and with my childhood's faith.

I love thee with a love I seemed to lose

With my lost saints,--I love thee with the breath,

Smiles, tears, of all my life!--and, if God choose,

I shall but love thee better after death."

When William looked up to read Kimara's expression she was perched at the edge of her seat with a dreamy look upon her face.

Anneliese looked at Kimara who was beside her and smiled. "What did you think dear?"

Kimara smiled as she kept her gaze with William. "Effulgent." She whispered, but everyone could hear.

_'Which is just how I see you my love.'_ William thought to himself with a smile of his own.


	10. How Do I Love Thee Part Two

More, yeay.

Disclaimer: Some lines used from the buffy episode Fool For Love.

Please review and thank you. Reviews mean so much to me.

Chapter 10: How Do I Love Thee? Part Two

1880 May London, England

A 29 year old William sat on the far side of the room by the window chewing thoughtfully on the end of a pen, mumbling. "Lu-mi-nous...no, no, uh, irra-di-ant...better..."

A butler stopped by in front of William and offered him some hors d'oeuvres.

"Oh Quickly." William urged. "I'm the very spirit of vexation. What's another word for illuminate? It's perfectly perfect as many words go but the bother is nothing rhymes, you see.

Puzzled, the butler smiled and went to find someone else to serve. After the butler turned away, across the room a 17 year old Kimara caught William's eye. He smiled. "Yes. Kimara." After scribbling down the last verse, William got up and walked over to the group of young adults Kimara was socializing with.

"...I've heard on good authority they're not human at all. Animals of some sort. Escaped from a traveling sideshow." One man went on.

"But wild animals would leave a trace of some kind. Tracks." A woman objected.

"Mangled bodies." Another man continued.

Kimara's faced scrunched up at the conversation and her stomach churned. But the moment she saw William she was put at ease.

"Felix!" The woman gasped. "Don't be ghastly. I merely point out that it's something of a mystery, and the police should keep an open mind."

"Ah, William." The first man greeted mockingly. "Favor us with your opinion. What do you make of this rash of disappearances sweeping our town? Animals or thieves?"

William's gaze met Kimara's and he smiled, put at ease. "I prefer not to think of such dark, ugly business at all. That's what police are for. I prefer placing my energies into creating things of beauty." He pointed out raising the paper in his hand.

"I see. Well. Don't withhold, William." The man said snatching the paper from William, surprising him. "Rescue us from a dreary topic."

Kimara's eyes widened and she jumped foreword to stop the man but knew it wasn't her place to step in. But she knew how self-conscious William was of his poetry.

"Careful." William began, his stomach turning at the thought of the man reading his poem in front of all these people. "The ink's are still wet. Please, it's not finished..." William protested.

"Don't be shy." The man objected and began to read. "

My heart expands

'tis grown a bulge in't

inspired by

your beauty effulgent.

Effulgent?" The man echoed, appalled.

Laughter erupted from the group surrounding.

She knew it wasn"t her place but Kimara couldn"t help but do what she was about to do. She stormed past the few people in front of her, pushing them away, and marched up the few steps to where the man was standing. She was small compared to him but packed quite a glare within her features.

The man stopped laughing and stepped back from Kimara. No doubt to the people watching that he was a little afraid of her at the moment.

"And who exactly do you think you are judging him by the words he chooses to describe such things?" Kimara question in a dangerous tone. "When a being as low as your self hides in the shadows of allies with whores each night." She went on as gasps could be heard from the crowd now watching. "Oh, you didn't think anybody knew about that now did you? Well, people aren't as dense as you believe them to be. You might think twice next time." Kimara finished by giving the man a deadly look and snatched the papers from him. She walked down the few steps and handed William back his poem which he took although still in his stunned state.

Realizing what she had done, standing up where it wasn't her place and possibly embarrassing not only William and her self but her family, Kimara averted her gaze from him and ran to the nearest empty room. Speeding past the people in her way and whispering apologies. Kimara sat down on the window seat and peered out the window to the stars.

William followed Kimara as fast as he could. He knew that she felt ashamed for what she had done and thought him embarrassed by standing up for him. But just the opposite was what he felt. He was grateful for her embarrassing the other man the way she had, putting him in his right place. William was proud of her bravery and care towards him. He didn't care much about how others saw him. He only care about Kimara - and his mother - and what she thought of him. William wasn't a blind man. He knew very well Kimara's feelings toward him, and he felt the same way. He always had and so had she. William quietly stepped into the room Kimara had gone into.

It was a room at the back of the house which over looked the backyard through a large window. And there Kimara sat on the window seat looking up at the stars.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Her eyes not leaving the start lit sky.

William shook his head. "You have nothing to be sorry for." He told her, taking the seat next to her.

"It wasn't my place." She objected looking at him then turning he gaze down word. "I am quite aware that I can be too bold on occasions. I suppose that is one of many of my flaws."

William shook his head and put two fingers under her chin to bring he head up to look at him. "No." He said gently. "You have no flaws. You are perfection...and I am honoured to be seen at all in your eyes."

Kimara's expression was so soft and in awe. "I am the farthest thing from perfection, If anything it should be the other way around."

William smiled and shook his head. "No. I am certain that you are the perfect one. And I quite enjoy how bold you are. You stand up for those you care about. Kimara, your heart is so pure. You put others before you, always. A man would have to be a fool to not be in love with you."

1880 June London England

"I understand that you wished to speak with us alone." Charles looked at William who was seated on the coach in front of him.

William nodded at Charles and Madeline Sims. "Yes I did." He paused and looked back down at his shaking hands. This was it. The one moment that would determine the rest of his life. It would determine if he would spend the rest of his life in happy bliss or in never ending misery. "Kimara. She's older and at the age to be expected to..." William sighed. He knew that this would be hard but he didn't imagine that it would be this hard. He practiced this conversation over and over again in his mind. He has the speech memorized but now he had forgotten it all.

Madeline nodded. "Yes." She urged.

William nodded. He could do this. This was the one thing he wanted more then anything in the world. He opened his mouth then closed it again and shook his head. He looked up to see Charles and Madeline waiting. This was unimaginable, he was 29 years old and all of a sudden his was stumbling over his words like a school boy. Well, that was how she made him feel. Young. "I care for- no I more then care for. I love Kimara more then anything in this entire world. I'd give her anything and everything she'd ask for. And if I don't have it then I would do anything in this world to get it for her."

Madeline smiled, knowing where his was going. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. "We know William."

Charles nodded, knowing too where this conversation was headed. "You are the exact sort of man we wish for our Kimara to wed."

"Well that is why I am here." William chuckled. "And you've figured it out already haven't you."

Madeline and Charles nodded, smiling. "Continue on anyways."

"I'd wish to ask you both for Kimara"s hand in marriage."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spike felt his body jerk and the light move away from him. The memories stopped but what was showed to him stayed, replaying over and over again in his mind.

"Is he ok?" Cordelia asked waving her hand in front of Spike's face.

Doyle swatted her hand away and shook his head telling her that now was not the time.

Spike sat motionless in the chair staring off at something the others couldn't see. Tears rolled down his face realizing how important Kimara had really been to him, how important she still was to him. Before, not really knowing anything about her or how she made him feel, she had been a stranger to him. But now, now that he knew and remembered her and all or at least some that they had, she was everything to him. And with out her he was nothing.

Rowel nodded folding his arms over his chest. "He won't give up now. He knows it's worth it. Absolutely nothing with will be able to stop him now."


	11. Divine

I've been sick these last few days so all I've been doing to sleeping and writting.

Thank you to all that have been reading and reviewing. Bloody Jack Sparrow, and Buffy Sparrow.

Chapter 11: Divine

"Alright then. Does everybody understand what their spouse to do?" Angel asked putting most of his weight on the kitchen table as he leaned against it with his fists.

Rowel nodded. "Doyle, Cordelia, and I stay here and use the spell to un-alter what Wolfram & Heart did while you, Spike, and Lindsey get Kimara out. Got it."

"Then we can all take a trip down to the pub and celebrate, yeah?" Doyle asked hopefully, with a smile.

Rowel laughed and put his hand on Doyle's back. "Maybe just you." He told him then turned his head and looked at Spike. "I think they might be busy getting reacquainted."

Cordelia threw her hands up in the air and backed away. "Ewe. First of all I really didn't need to know that. And second, God you get back in the game fast."

Doyle bowed his head and snickered.

"Cordelia, he meant talking. Their going to talk and get to know each other and catch up." Angel told her.

"Oh. Well you could have told me that." She snapped back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey's head shot up when the bell sounded, announcing that the elevator had arrived on the 3rd floor. He took a deep breathe and stepped out of the elevator. He took a moment to gather his thoughts and made his way towards the room where they kept the extracted minds.  
To his advantage when Lindsey got there the supervising employing stationed there was out. Leaving him not having to fake an explanation why he needed to take one of the containers without release papers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So do we start now." Cordelia asked holding up the monkey skull and examining it.

Rowel came back into the room holding a book. "Yeah. Doyle are you ready?"

"Why do spells always involve skulls and bones? What? Stop looking at me like that." Cordelia set down the monkey skull and went back to her side of the circle.

"Yes. We start now to give the Goddess enough time to grant out request. And this needs to be done in order for Kimara to wake up once her mind is back in place." Rowel told them also taking his place by the circle.  
Doyle did the same.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel stood leaning against a ladder in the sewer watching Spike pace back and forth. "He'll call soon. We just have to wait until he is out of the building. You don't want him caught in the lock down. Then you'll never get her back."

Spike stopped and looked up at Angel. "I know."

Minutes of silence went by between the two. Something new for the both of them. They usually had so much to fight about.

"You better listen good to what I'm about to say cause I'm not gonna say it again." Spike warned and looked into Angels eyes with gratitude. "Thank you. For every thing. You've stood by me through this, though I don't know why, I'm grateful for it. You don't understand yet what she means to me┘but you will. I've only just begun to truly understand my self when I saw what we were┘what we had. I know your not just doing this because it's the right thing to do or the champion think to do. I know that there's another reason behind it which you'll never tell me. But still, thank you."

Angel nodded understand how hard it was for him. "Your welcome. And your right I won't tell you...now. But maybe someday. Or maybe not at all."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey looked back down at the chart. "Sims, Sims, Sims. Kimara Sims. She's not here." He franticly flipped through the papers again and paused. "Spike, William Hartley. Kimara Hartley." He looked back down and found her name. "Container number 96750392." Lindsey set down the chart and walked over to the freezer where her number was. When he found the container with her number on it he double check to make sure that he pick up the right one. Then he put it in his briefcase and made his way out of the building.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You sure this is the spot?" Spike asked Angel, looking up at the ceiling of the sewer.

"This is where he showed me." Angel confirmed. "Said that the room Kimara is in is right above here."

Just then, with perfect timing, Angel's cell phone rang.

Spike stood bellow the place they had welded, ready to jump up into the whole.

"Lindsey?" Angel answered. "Alright." He closed his phone and nodded to Spike. "He has it and he's out. Just turning down the street to my office."

Before Angel could finish Spike had jumped up into the whole. Angel followed as fast as he could. "First row, sixth one in from the door." Angel shouted following Spike.

Spike stopped in a halt in front of the container that was Kimara's.

There she floated in the green liquid, limp and unconscious. Her expression soft and waiting with her eyes closed and her face muscles unmoving. Her dark brown hair floated around her face as if she were some divine being not a vampire. Just like all the others she was dressed in a grey tank top and shorts. But unlike all the others she wore a silver banded diamond wedding ring on her left hand.


	12. Guiding Light

I know another short chapter that is cut to short but I still need to work on the rest, I am really unsure about this one still, and I want you guys to understand them before I just throw it all at you guys. Please tell me what you think of this. I am be a little slow at posting the next one. I'm a little stumped.

Chapter 12: Guiding Light

"This her?" Angel asked in a rush, bringing Spike out of his daze.

Spike nodded his head fast. "Yeah." His voice was hoarse as he took a step closer to the tank.

Angel circled the tank looking for a way to open it. He had just reached the back when he heard the smashing of glass followed by gallons of running water. He hurried back to the front of the tank and found a drenched Spike with a limp Kimara in his arms bridle style, water and broken glass on the floor surrounding them.

Spike gazed down to the limp Kimara in his arms. The next few moments seemed to stop for him. Her porcelain white skin was soft and tender from being in the liquid for so long, covered in droplets. Her head was hanging over his arm stretching her neck and showing off the deep blue veins under her thin and frail skin. Her dark brown hair hung in wet waves off her head just like her left arm swaying at her side. Even in the state that she was, he still thought her a vision. If he thought it was possibly he could have sworn he felt his heat beat for at least one millisecond. _'Effulgent.'_

"SPIKE!" Angel shouted, disappearing into the hole in the floor. "Come on."

--- O---

"Shouldn't they be back by now?" Cordelia asked pacing and fiddling with her hands.

"Don't worry. They'll be back soon." Rowel told her then turned back to Lindsey. "So how does this work?"

Lindsey held up the cylinder container and the gun that went with it. "I put the container into the gun, point it at her head, and pull the trigger. Which will release her mind and travel back into her. There won't be any scaring. It's all mystical."

At that moment the hatch door covering the sewer entrance in Angel's apartment flew open with Angel barrelling through it. He reached back down into the hole and helped Spike pull Kimara up.

Once Spike was up he took Kimara back into his arms and carried her over to Angel's sofa and gently laid her down. He sat beside her on the edge of the sofa. His eyes never left her.

"What do we do now?" Doyle asked standing behind the sofa.

Lindsey walked over beside Kimara. "This." He said holding up the gun.

"Once you do-" Angel started.

"The un-altering spell with kick in." Lindsey finished and held the gun to Kimara's head. He stopped and looked at Spike. "This won't hurt her. She won't even feel it." He assured him.

Spike nodded and looked back down at Kimara. He took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. It was only a matter of seconds now before he would have her back and remember his life, his real life. Their life.

Lindsey took in a deep breath. He could hear his own pulse pounding through the roof. There was no going back now. With that he pulled the trigger.

Kimara's body suddenly jolted with life. Her body jerked and her eyes flew open. Every thing she had ever done flashed before her eyes and every emotion she had ever felt coursed through her body. Like an ice cream headache the pain was searing and blinding in her head.

The rush of memories and emotions were over whelming, playing all at once before her eyes. They hit Spike all at once, like walking into a brick wall. His whole life flashed before his eyes. A life he knew with every memory returning to him that it was no doubt far better then the one Wolfram & Heart had made up for him. It was better because it had Kimara in it. She was his guiding light in the darkness that kept him from slipping deeper in, though she was no different from him. They both had been condemned to the same destiny 120 years ago. Hell was were they were going and they knew it. Nothing would be able to change that. She had always been his guiding light, in both life and death. She was his goddess, HIS and no one else's.

The passion, pleasure, lust, and love that they shared was like a burning forest fire that only seems to grow over the years. The flames were high and powerful melting anything and everything around it with it's searing heat.

Angel stumbled back, the memories coming back to him all so fast. They swirled around in his head making it heavy and dizzy.

Once the pain and the feeling of over whelming passed, Kimara looked around at her surroundings. She was surrounded by 3 faces she didn't know and 3 faces she knew to well. Sitting beside her was the last thing she remembered seeing. "William."


	13. Back

Chapter 13 'Yeay'. Well, we're getting there aventually. It's not over, i still have a little more. I thin k I will have a on chapter sequal after this one.

Please Review. Thanx.

Chapter 13: Back 

"William." Kimara whispered. Her eyes filled with tears. The last thing she remembered was him being dragged away by 4 very strong vampires. 

Spike looked down at Kimara again, her eyes filling with tears. She whispered his name, so soft and gentle. She was the only one he let call him William. When he changed his name to Spike she had refused to call him that. He didn't argue with her though. He preferred her calling him William. The next thing Spike knew Kimara was sitting up and gathering him in her arms. Kimara hugged him with need, need to know that he was real and there with her. 

"What happened? Where are we?" She pulled back and searched his face.

Spike brought his hand up to her face and ran a feathering touch down her check, following her jaw line, and down her neck and ended at the tip of her shoulder. It was so hard for him to believe that she was sitting there in front of him, especially now that he had his memories back. He had spent so long with out her but now that he remembered her it seemed ten times as long. Constantine would pay. Spike was going to make sure of that.

As his hand ran down her check Kimara leaned into his touch, when it reached her neck she closed her eyes in ecstasy. He knew her to well. He remembered how she grew weak and light headed at just his simplest touch to her neck. That was her sensitive spot that would make her weak, but only to him. It was only his touch that made her weak, lustful, pleasured, and loved.

Spike gazed down into Kimara's face with entrancement etched into his. It had been so long since he had seen those emotions play upon her face let alone seen her face. How could there be a spell so powerful that could make him forget all about Kimara┘his whole world. He never thought it was possible for him to be able to forget her. 

Kimara's desire filled eyes fluttered open and found their way back to his. Something was wrong. Constantine had done something. Fear took over her desire. "William what happened? What did he do? You're acting as if you haven't seen me for ages." 

Spike shook his head, his own eyes filling with salty tears. She didn't know. And he had to tell her. How could he explain such a thing? "That's because I haven't." Kimara sat and said nothing, waiting for him to continue. "Constantine." He whispered. 

An over whelming weight of dreaded suddenly rested it's self on Kimara's shoulders. Last Kimara saw of Constantine he vowed that he would do what ever it took to separate her and Spike.

"He made a deal with Wolfram & Heart ten years ago." Spike told her and went on. "That's how long it's been since I've last seen you. Constantine made a deal with Wolfram & Heart to erase you from the world, to take you out of it and away from me." 

Kimara shook her head not believing what she was hearing. It had been ten years. He had gone without her for ten years. The hell he must have gone through. But it didn't feel like ten year. It felt like just a moment had passed.

"They took you out of the world and erased you from history on earth. No one...even I didn't remember you. Well everyone except for Rowel. They took you away from me and put you in a tank in the basement of the firm and extracted your mind." Spike stopped and cupped her check with his hand. "Are you with me so far?" he asked gently.

Kimara looked up into his eyes and nodded as if she were in a daze. "For the last ten years I've been forgotten and left in a basement. Forgotten even to you." 

Spike was trying his hardest not to let his tears slip. He had to be strong right now. He had to be strong for her.

"Constantine did that? He really did that?" 

Spike nodded. "Yeah. The bastard really did it." 

"What about now?" She asked in a small voice.

Spike pulled a lost and frightened Kimara on to his lap and brushed some of her hair out of her face. "Everything's fine." He promised her, wrapping his arms securely around her. "We unaltered what they did and the Powers That Be are protecting us. We'll get Constantine later."

Kimara caught Spike's hand has he went to touch her hair again and held it. She examined his hand as if getting to know it again, then looked back up at him. "What do we do now?" 

"Well how about introducing us." Cordelia suggested and waved to Kimara with a bright smile when she looked at her for the first time. "Hi, I'm Cordelia." 

"To be blunt." Doyle murmured under his breathe. 

Kimara looked from Cordelia and Doyle to Spike then to Angel. She looked into his eyes uncertain. 

Angel took a blanket from a near by chair and wrapped it around Kimara for her lack of clothes. "It's Angel now." 

Kimara nodded. "So I've heard...you know...before all of this." 

Angel nodded, understanding what she meant.

Kimara looked from Spike then back to Angel with a hint of amusement. "Did he tell you how pretty your name is?" She asked Angel.

Spike chuckled. "Just about every day." He told her and turned his head so he was looking at Angel. "You know that name really brings out your feminine side." 

Angel rolled his eyes. "Yup, your back." He told her, looking off in the other direction.


	14. Blood Donor

Well I'm back. Did anyone miss me? I hope so. Sorry it took me so long but I just his writers block and had a lot going on with the starting of a new semester. But now that Summer Vacation is startiing soon I'll be writing a lot more.

I hope you like this new chapter. I know another short chapter but this is all I could come up with so far and I don't like to keep readers waiting. As a reader my self I find that very frusterationg lol.

* * *

Chapter 14: Blood Donor

After they had told her the whole story of what had happened, Kimara looked at Lindsey. "So you work for Wolfram & Heart, who are the one's who erases me from the world, but yet you helped them to get me back." She stated suspiciously.

"Kimara-"

"I know what you said Rowel." Kimara cut him off and looked back to Lindsey. She stood up, Spike standing up beside her, and she leaned on him for support. Her body was too weak to hold it's self up. She was already struggling hard enough to keep a sensible state of mind. "I am far from young little child and I am certainly no where near naive. There's a bigger picture as to why you helped them. I don't know what it is but considering it has to do with Wolfram & Heart it can't be good. I don't appreciate me and the ones I care about being puppets in your theatre for your own personal amusement. This will stop now." She told him.

Angel walked up and stood in front of Lindsey. He had known all along that Lindsey was lying and that Rowel was playing along in the game to get Kimara back for Spike. He also knew that every word Kimara had said was true. It just wasn't time to say anything just yet. "Get out Lindsey. I'm pretty sure you've out stayed your welcome."

With out an argument Lindsey nodded and silently walked out of Angel Investigations.

"We're playing in their hands" Kimara whispered as she sank to the ground from a lack of energy.

Spike caught Kimara in his arms and picked her up. "Time to get out home now love. We'll worry about being puppets later." He smiled down at her.

* * *

A hand hovering over her check, causing her body to hum, woke Kimara from her unwanted slumber. Instead of waking up on the hard floor or the rough sofa of Angel's apartment she was cushioned by a soft bed. When she opened her eyes she saw Spike laying beside her, watching the every movement her face made, just watching her as she remembered he always use to. A soft smile caught her lips. "My William." She whispered still weak.

"Hush now pet." Spike told her, leaning down and placing a light peck on her lips. "Your weak." He twisted around and grabbed the cup of warm pig's blood from the nightstand beside the bed. As easy as he thought it would be he had propped Kimara up so she was leaning on him. He held the cup to her pale lips. "Drink up now love." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

She did as he said and welcome the warm thick liquid to slid down her throat, quenching her thirst no where near as much as she hoped it would. It didn't take Kimara long for her to down the three glasses Spike had on the nightstand.

"I know it's not enough but-" Spike was cut off by a loud rapping at the front door of his -and now Kimara's - apartment. "Hasn't anyone heard of privacy?" He growled. Spike huffed and looked down at a smirking Kimara. "I''ll be right back sweetheart." He smiled and placed another light kiss on her lips.

If she wasn't in such a weak and fragile state like she was now, they would be in just the beginning of a very long and very blissful process of 'getting reacquainted' with each other. And he wouldn't have to worry every second about breaking her, although he always did anyways. But it was different when she was like this. She really was breakable and frail, unlike when she was at full strength. Strong, more alert,...more alive if you could call it that when you're a vampire. He had gone through something like this before with her long ago. 1926 Russia, he recalled. That was when they ran into a Morvli demon that had burned out all her strength with one touch, leaving her a weak and barely un-dead mess. It took seven months for her to get back to her full strength. But he had stayed with her and by her side through it all. He was happily, always had been, and would still be now her crutch for her to lean on.

Spike opened the door and hung his head in a tiered gesture. "What do you want peaches? And what the hell are you doing here with him?" He asked gesturing to Lindsey, who Angel had by the collar of his shirt.

Angel shrugged and pushed Lindsey foreword. "Our good friend Lindsey here decided that he'd like to donate a little blood." He looked over at Lindsey who was wincing and rubbing his neck from where Angel had pulled his shirt collar. "Didn't you Lindsey?"

Lindsey stayed silent, knowing there was no possibility of getting away. He glared at Angel, his jaw locked in place.

Spike hesitated. This wasn't something Angel normally did but he could understand more then ever now the hatred he had towards Wolfram & Heart. He smirked evilly at Lindsey and held the door open wide for to two to walk in. "This way." He called and lead them down the hall to the bedroom.

When Kimara saw Lindsey walk into the room she sighed. "What now?" She demanded in a raspy voice.

"Donor." Spike told her grinning.

Kimara looked at Spike and Angel and instantly knew what was going on. She knew it was wrong. Her time in solitude had taught her that. But right now her hunger was stronger then her ability to care. With much effort - due to still being weak - the smooth, flawless, and pale features of Kimara's face twisted into rough ridges and bumps around her forehead. Her white blunt teeth grew longer and sharper and her blue green eye turned a hungry golden colour.

Once again Spike was by Kimara's side helping her up into a sitting position while Angel forced Lindsey foreword.

"As much as I'd like to tell you that you'll still be alive when she's done with you..." Spike grinned. "I don't think she will with see'n as how starved she is. I do hope she drink you bone dry."

* * *

tbc

Please review and tell my your thoughts. I'd love to hear them. Thank you


End file.
